<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rigid Creek: Book One by Nugiha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882047">Rigid Creek: Book One</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha'>Nugiha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF, Bandom, Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012), Disney - All Media Types, Halloweentown (1998), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Disney Multiverse, Gen, Halloween, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships, nickelodeon universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Thor is a Gym Leader who postpones his challenges to go surfing. Complete AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961284</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rigid Creek: Book One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: Rigid Creek: Book One<br/>A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21.<br/>For story purposes; the 'history' of MCU/HG/WOWP/SWAC/B&amp;TB/Halloweentown has been changed. Everyone from the immense cast of the fandoms listed will find their way into this tale, everyone featured are age eighteen and over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off of the Pokemon anime/games.<br/>Fandom(s): MCU(main) HG/WOWP/SWAC/B&amp;TB/Halloweentown(secondary or peripheral)<br/>Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction. The characters herein are based on real people, but the words and events are completely made up. They are not intended to be mistaken for fact, and no libel is intended.<br/>Summary: The one where Thor is a Gym Leader who postpones his challenges to go surfing.<br/>Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)<br/>Cast<br/>Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore<br/>Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt<br/>Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga<br/>Alexandra 'Alex' Russo...Selena Gomez<br/>Taylor Swift...Herself<br/>Marnie Cromwell...Kimberly J. Brown<br/>Sonny Monroe...Demi Lovato<br/>Heather Chandler...Nicole Gale Anderson<br/>Shawn Mendes...Himself<br/>Zayn Malik...Himself<br/>Thor Odinson...Chris Hemsworth<br/>Gale Hawthorne...Liam Hemsworth</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Orange Archipelago region Jari Kennish. </p>
<p>Shamouti Island. At the Go-Kart Track Jari races with Alex. Alexandra "Alex" was a fellow trainer and one of Jari's traveling companions. </p>
<p>"Just wait I'm going to kick your ass this time." Alex smirked. </p>
<p>"We'll see." Jari laughed. </p>
<p>They finish their race and find Shawn waiting for them outside the Tracks. Shawn is another traveling companion of Jari's. </p>
<p>"I caught that win. Good job man." Shawn complimented. </p>
<p>"Thanks Shawn." Jari replied. </p>
<p>"Next time I'll take that fucking win. Hey aren't you meant to be challenging the final gym today?" Alex inquired. </p>
<p>"Shit you just reminded me. Who's the gym leader again?" Jari wondered. </p>
<p>"Thor. From what I heard he specializes in the fighting type." Shawn quipped.</p>
<p>"I think I'm going to call the Professor and have her send over Pikachu and Jirachi." Jari said. At the final Pokemon Gym the gang arrive at the front desk. Taylor is getting ready to leave. Taylor and Zayn double as the gym trainers and receptionists. Thor is the Gym Leader. </p>
<p>"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader Thor for the badge." Jari greeted.  </p>
<p>"We're actually all getting ready to go the beach." Taylor objected. </p>
<p>"What?" Jari puzzled. </p>
<p>"Sorry if it's a battle that you want then you'll have to speak with Thor." Taylor apologized. </p>
<p>The gang go the gym field where Thor and Zayn are about to leave. </p>
<p>"Can I help you?" Thor perplexed. </p>
<p>"I just talked to Taylor. She said you were leaving but I wanted to know if we could battle." Jari replied. </p>
<p>"I thought we were headed surfing." Zayn puzzled. </p>
<p>"We are going surfing. Listen Jari right? I'm not accepting any challenges right now." Thor frowned. </p>
<p>"But Thor I have to get this badge for the Pokemon League." Jari protested. </p>
<p>"Don't you think we know that?" Zayn snorted. </p>
<p>"Zayn there's no need to be rude." Thor reprimanded. </p>
<p>Zayn grumbles but stays silent. </p>
<p>"Come back tomorrow okay? Maybe we can battle then. See you later." Thor said. At the Beach Jari sits alone in the sand until Zayn joins him. Thor and Thor's friends are surfing in the water nearby. </p>
<p>"Jari What are you doing here?" Zayn demanded. </p>
<p>"I'm just thinking Zayn." Jari replied.  </p>
<p>"I'm sure you're probably bummed that Thor didn't want to battle you earlier. But you didn't have to follow us." Zayn scowled. </p>
<p>"I just wanted to ask him for a battle. It wasn't about following anybody." Jari defended. </p>
<p>"Stalking Thor just to get a battle is not only pathetic. It's also unbecoming of a trainer." Zayn said. Days Later. At the Halloween Candy Shop Jari is getting candy with Shawn. </p>
<p>"Jari Are you thinking about going back to Thor for that match?" Shawn inquired. </p>
<p>"I don't think going to Thor's Gym again is a good idea Shawn." Jari sighed. </p>
<p>"Why not?" Shawn pressed. </p>
<p>"Because Thor and his friends have this idea in their heads that I'm stalking them." Jari admitted. </p>
<p>"What the fuck? I've never known you to stalk anyone before." Shawn snapped. </p>
<p>"I don't want to go back because it'll only confirm their suspicions." Jari sighed.</p>
<p>"Screw them. You have to go back for that badge bro." Shawn said. At the Beach five of Jari's Pokeballs are stolen by Marnie and Gale. The duo are from Team Rocket. </p>
<p>"Give me back my pokemon right the fuck now!" Jari demanded. </p>
<p>"Absolutely not. I think Glaceon and Pidgeot will make good pokemon for the boss." Marnie smirked. </p>
<p>"As will Lucario and Pikachu." Gale grinned. </p>
<p>"It's in your best interest to surrender now." Marnie warned. </p>
<p>"Not a chance." Alex seethed. </p>
<p>"I'm talking to Jari little girl." Marnie glared.  </p>
<p>"And I'm talking to you bitch." Alex shot back. </p>
<p>"There's no way in hell I'm letting you take my best friend's pokemon." Shawn declared. </p>
<p>"I still have one pokemon left." Jari noted. </p>
<p>"Don't worry Jari we've got your back." Shawn assured. </p>
<p>Jari sends out Jirachi. Alex sends out Starmie. Shawn sends out Geodude.  </p>
<p>Team Rocket is sent blasting off before they have a chance to use any of their pokemon. Jari then gets his Pokeballs back. Thor came up to the gang. He had been watching since Team Rocket showed up. Just in case the Gym Leader was needed. </p>
<p>"Hey. Are you guys okay?" Thor wondered. </p>
<p>"We're fine Thor. When did you get here?" Jari puzzled. </p>
<p>"I've been here surfing dude. When Team Rocket showed up I got out of water. Just in case you guys needed my help." Thor jested. </p>
<p>"Thanks. But I have to ask. You spend all your time surfing and not training your pokemon right? But you have this reputation for being one of the strong Gym Leaders." Jari mentioned. </p>
<p>"My pokemon are trained. But of course you wouldn't know that." Thor snapped.  </p>
<p>Thor leaves to go surfing and Jari follows to apologize. </p>
<p>In the water Thor is surfing and Jari is behind him on a paddleboard. The latter tries to get Thor's attention. Thor got distracted and both of them wiped out into the water. Jari barely made it to the shallow end. Since he wasn't a strong swimmer. </p>
<p>"What the hell do you want now?" Thor growled. </p>
<p>"I felt bad about what I said earlier." Jari mumbled. </p>
<p>"You came to apologize?" Thor perplexed. </p>
<p>"I was wrong to say that your pokemon were badly trained. I'll let you be now." Jari apologized. </p>
<p>Jari starts to leave. </p>
<p>"You don't have to go. I have to admit. I was impressed by the way you handled Team Rocket earlier." Thor complimented.  </p>
<p>"You were?" Jari puzzled.</p>
<p>"I'll accept your gym challenge but tomorrow. You should rest and prepare." Thor said. At the Pokemon Gym the gang arrives and check in with Sonny. Sonny is another Gym Trainer and sometimes fills in for Taylor. </p>
<p>"No Taylor today?" Jari commented. </p>
<p>"She had to take Chansey for a checkup with Nurse Heather Jari." Sonny quipped.</p>
<p>"Well Sonny I'm sure Nurse Heather will take good care of them." Jari smiled.</p>
<p>"I hope everything's okay with Chansey." Shawn frowned. </p>
<p>"Of course. It's just routine. Now let's go. Thor is waiting." Sonny burst. </p>
<p>Sonny takes the gang to the gym field and leaves. Shawn and Alex went to sit in the stands. Thor stands on the opposing side. </p>
<p>"Are you ready?" Thor grinned. </p>
<p>"What are the terms?" Jari nodded. </p>
<p>"1-on-1. The victor will be the remaining pokemon standing. Let's battle!" Thor challenged. </p>
<p>The battle begins. </p>
<p>Jari's Pikachu vs Thor's Machop. The loser was Jari. </p>
<p>"I have to admit you got some talent. Come back for that rematch when you're ready." Thor said. At the Pokemon Center Jari hands over his pokemon to be treated by Nurse Heather. </p>
<p>"Jari These pokemon look like they've been pushed past their limitations." Heather remarked. </p>
<p>"I just had a difficult Gym battle Nurse Heather." Jari explained. </p>
<p>"In the future you may want to exercise caution when it comes to overexerting your pokemon like this." Heather scolded. </p>
<p>Heather leaves to treat Jari's pokemon in the backroom. Jari turns around and accidentally slams his forehead against Zayn whose behind him. </p>
<p>"Fuck!" Zayn cursed. </p>
<p>"Oh shit Zayn, I didn't know you were there." Jari gasped. </p>
<p>"It's cool Jari. Nurse Heather should be back in a few minutes right?" Zayn inquired. </p>
<p>They sit down to wait for Heather. </p>
<p>"I've seen your battle with Thor and Nurse Heather reprimanding you. Are you planning on going back to Thor for a rematch?" Zayn questioned. </p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm going to stay in the area and train up for it." Jari planned. </p>
<p>"I know I've been hard on you from the start. But I see alot of potential in you as a trainer." Zayn praised. </p>
<p>"Really?" Jari marveled. </p>
<p>"I do. If you want I could help you out and make sure you're ready for that rematch." Zayn said. At Jari's Room in the Pokemon Center Jari tells Shawn and Alex about Zayn's offer. </p>
<p>"That asshole actually offered to help you with training?" Shawn snorted. </p>
<p>"I can't believe this." Alex disagreed.  </p>
<p>"I have no reason to lie." Jari replied. </p>
<p>"Jari What did you tell him?" Shawn wondered. </p>
<p>"I think Zayn was being genuine Shawn. I might take him up on it." Jari laughed. </p>
<p>"It's mighty suspicious that he wants to help all of a sudden. He called you a stalker." Alex reminded. </p>
<p>"You think I shouldn't trust him?" Jari puzzled. </p>
<p>"I'm saying you should be mindful about what you're getting yourself into." Alex said. </p>
<p>Jari accepts Zayn's help and they train together for the rematch. He had wanted to challenge Thor the next week. But Zayn insisted on waiting a bit longer. It was unknown whether Jari won against Thor. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: This is all I have to write for this story. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>